Fast, Furious and Forbidden
by blackfire93
Summary: My little cousin Letty only met me about five years ago when she was thirteen and I was seventeen I never told her or anyone about my past however my past begins to rear it's ugly head again and things start to happen. I had to leave the gang to keep them safe and now I realize three facts, 1 I'm in love with Dom, 2 a lot of people have got to die or else, 3 I have to cut all ties
1. Chapter 1

**Okay just to let you all know I wrote this around 5 in the morning with a lot of caffeine so if there's spelling errors or run-on sentences that's why. Please read and review. ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Hey Dom want a drink?" I hollered as I walked over to the fridge in the Torretto garage and diner. "A beer sounds good." Dom hollered back from underneath the hood of a car. I opened the fridge and grabbed two beers opening both of them and handing him one. "Thanks." Dom said as he took a swig and put the beer down beside the car's front tire. I just nodded at him and took a swig from my own beer, letting my mind drift about. I came out of my thoughts when I heard a loud roar from several cars coming steadily nearer. I walked over to the cars as they pulled up and smiled at Letty and Mia as they got out of the first car that pulled up.

"Hey little cuz, M&amp;M how was the ride?" I asked taking another swig of my beer only to realize with a start I must have been drinking it while I was thinking because there was only one swig in the bottle. "It was good, we came in first didn't we." Letty said with a smirk at the boys as they got out of their cars. I laughed at that as the boys groaned and begin to mouth back and forth. Then a flash of red entered my vision and my mind flew back into my past. "...ade...JADE!" Letty's voice filtered through my head causing me to come back to the present only to find everyone staring at me. "I zoned out what's up?" I asked. "Yo' cuz you've been zoning out a lot lately." Letty said her tone worried.

I smiled and shrugged it off as I tossed my empty beer into the garbage can and headed out to my Harley Davidson. "It's nothing to worry about." I called back as I straddled my bike and started it up. "Hey you'll be at the race tonight right?" Jesse called, "Ah sorry no. I promised an old friend I would visit and stay a couple of weeks." I said, not looking at Dom or Letty because I hadn't told either of them and I usually at least gave them some sort of heads up a day or so before I left. "Who's your old friend?" Letty asked and I could feel Dom's eyes piercing into me. I pretended not to hear her as I roared away on my bike, silently saying sorry to the gang, I had some business from my past that needed sorted and I wasn't sure if I was going to be coming back from my short 'visit to an old friend'.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**{recap}**

"_**Who's your old friend?" Letty asked and I could feel Dom's eyes piercing into me. I pretended not to hear her as I roared away on my bike, silently saying sorry to the gang, I had some business from my past that needed sorted and I wasn't sure if I was going to be coming back from my short 'visit to an old friend'.**_

**TWO YEARS, SIX MONTHS AND THREE WEEKS LATER:**

**IN TOKYO,JAPAN:**

I ducked relying on my keen sense of hearing since I was unable to see out of my left eye as I turned left bringing up the knife I had taken from one of the now cooling corpse of one of the Snake gang member's bodies. I used my weight and flung the knife deep into the heart of the last living member of the Snake gang and as she dropped I fell to my knee trying to get my breath. I only had a couple of minutes before the police swarmed the old falling apart warehouse so I didn't linger. I ripped my shirt and tied it around my head trying to stifle the bleeding from the cut over my left eye, the sweat on my shirt stung as it made its way into the cut but the bleeding begin to let up thankfully as I ran to where I had hidden my motorcycle before I had met with my old gang. I yanked on the helmet and the long black leather jacket that I had brought figuring I would need them in order to make a clean get-away, which worked beautifully as I drove down a deer trail in the forest and then out onto the main highway passing police car's and ambulance's. "They won't be in need of those." I muttered as I speed off towards the bustling city of Tokyo. As soon as I got to the garage that I had bought several years ago under a false name, and shut off my motorcycle I could feel that something was wrong.

I jumped off my motorcycle throwing my helmet in the direction that I sensed a presence in while vaulting myself over to a work bench and grabbing my two loaded Glock's from their hidden position's in my tool box and held them at the ready. My eyes were sweeping the garage for even the faintest movement ready to kill when a voice that I recognized but thought I would never hear again came out of the shadows. "So this is where you've been, Jade." My whole body froze, "Dom?" I wasn't sure exactly what to feel and my voice was completely emotionless as a result as Dom stepped out of the shadows and into the light of the street lamps from outside that were starting to flicker on. I put my Glock's away and slowly stood up we had both changed in the two and a half years we hadn't seen each other. Dom had gotten more muscular and mature, I myself had grown from my 5'8 frame to six foot putting me at almost direct level with Dom. My hair that had been dyed blue for the whole time Dom had known me was now back at its natural black color and was cut short with wispy bangs. I could see Dom's eyes taking me in and was thankful that I hadn't taking off the leather-jacket and that I hadn't come out fully from the shadows. "Dom... what are you doing here? How did you find this place?" I asked cautiously checking the surrounding shadows wondering if he came alone. "Why did you leave without saying anything? Do you know how heartbroken Letty and Mia were?! They cried every night for three months straight thinking that something had happened to you before they got that postcard, the ONLY postcard you sent." Dom said his voice steadily rising. He opened his mouth to start again but I cut him off, "If the only thing you came here to do was to holler at me, demand answers and preach your self-righteous crap then get out. You know what just get out anyway. In case you haven't noticed I DON'T WANT TO BE FOUND. Go back home to Letty, Mia and the guys, I have things that I ne, want to do and your presence here is bothering me." I stated my voice like ice before I turned around and made my way to the stairwell door to head upstairs. I entered my code and quickly went through the door shutting it behind me before I slumped against the cold metel. ***That was close, I almost gave in for a second there, and I almost slipped up. Knowing Dom if he knew what was really behind me leaving he would try to step in. Besides this way Letty will never have to go through what I went through and she can finally act on her crush for Dom. Everything will work out... as long as I continue on like this.* **


	3. Chapter 3

**FIRST OFF I AM EXTREMELY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT MY LAPTOP POWER CORD IS COOKED AND I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO FIND A NEW ONE AND ALL OF MY STORIES ARE ON MY LAPTOP WHICH IS NOW DEAD. So while I am at my parents place on the weekends I will try to update my stories. Thanks for the reviews and please continue to read and review. Thank you!**

**RECAP:**

***That was close, I almost gave in for a second there, and I almost slipped up. Knowing Dom if he knew what was really behind me leaving he would try to step in. Besides this way Letty will never have to go through what I went through and she can finally act on her crush for Dom. Everything will work out... as long as I continue on like this.***

**CHAPTER THREE**

As I leaned my back on the door I could feel my depleted energy that had been revamped by a burst of adrenaline start to fade again and combined with the loss of blood I felt my knees starting to give out the last thing I remember was being grateful that I had gotten the floor carpeted so I wouldn't break anything.

**[DOM'S POINT OF VIEW]**

Dom stared at the door that Jade has just disappeared through he was angry at her but now he was angry at himself in all honesty he had suspected that something in Jade's past had made her leave and when he had finally gotten a tip off from some guys who owed Hans who owed Dom. Dom couldn't believe it when Hans had called him and told him that someone that matched most of Dom's description of Jade was in Tokyo living in a garage that she had bought, although the name on the title of the garage was different Dom knew he had to check it out and see if it really was Jade and after waiting an hour he had just been getting ready to leave when Jade had walked in the doors. Dom almost hadn't been able to hold himself back from running over and kissing the daylights out of her but he had and his stupid mouth had just made her angry. "Well first things first." Dom said as he pulled out his cell-phone and called the hotel where Letty and Mia were staying, they had insisted on coming along even knowing that it might not be Jade. They both loved her like an older sister and they had some questions for her.

After Dom told the girls that it was indeed Jade wild horses couldn't stop them from immediately leaving the hotel and heading to the garage. Dom sighed and shook his head he knew that they would more than likely be disappointed because it didn't seem like Jade wanted anything to do with them anymore. All the sudden a loud though slightly muffled 'thud' from the door that Jade had walked through just a moment ago. Dom ran over to the door and began to pound on it, "Jade?! Jade are you okay? Answer me!" Dom hollered, when no answer was forth coming he began to panic he glanced at the keypad that Jade had punched something into before the door had opened for her. Dom knew he wouldn't have had even a small chance of guessing the code however fate seemed to be smiling on him with a grim smile because the buttons Jade had pushed had bloody fingerprints on them. Dom tried to work out what the correct order for the numbers was and he was still working on it when the girls arrived. After he told them what had happened and showed the girls the numbers Letty immediately punched in several digits causing the door to open, Dom and Mia stared at her which made Letty shrug her shoulders. "That's the day we called each other family. To Jade that was the most important day in her life." Letty said.

All three of them heard a small groan and looked down only to immediately spring into action the cause of this was the fact that Jade was bleeding out on the carpet.

**AT THE HOSPITAL IN TOKYO:**

Dom, Letty, Mia were waiting anxiously in the hospital, Dom had called the boys and told them everything before promising to call and let them know what the Doctors said. After two hours of waiting a nurse came over however she only told them that Doctor Lei would be out in a few minutes to answer all of their questions, then the nurse left and Dom, Letty and Mia were left waiting again. About five minutes passed when to the surprise and shock of Dom, Letty and Mia, Jade walked out in a fresh change of clothes and was talking with a male Doctor who handed her a package before they said their goodbyes and Jade started walking towards Dom, Letty and Mia.

**JADE FIRST PERSON POINT OF VIEW:**

I thanked Lei for sewing me up and took the package he handed me before we said goodbye and I walked over to Dom, Letty and Mia. I knew I still couldn't go back with them but I really wanted to talk to them and make sure they knew that I was planning on coming back as soon as I finished everything that I needed to take care of. The first thing Letty did was cuss me out, slap me then pull me into a tight hug that caused me to wince from my fractured rib but I hugged her back just as tightly. Mia was crying and she hollered at me for leaving without saying anything as she hugged me. That left Dom, I wasn't sure how things were between him and Letty I knew when I had left she had had a crush on him and I didn't want to ruin anything however I had nothing to worry about. As soon as Mia and Letty had finished and let me go Dom gave me a once over before pulling me into his arms and kissing me. I had to lock my knees in place but I gave as good as I got and we pulled back out of breath before I realized that I couldn't just send them away I was going to have to tell them something if not everything I just couldn't lose them all again I just wasn't strong enough.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Thanks for sticking with me and continue to read and review also if you have any suggestions about which direction you think I should take this story don't hesitate to let me know. I can't promise I will reply to everyone since I usually don't however if I decide to use your idea I will put your name and that acknowledgement that it was your idea above the story so everyone will know! =) I am willing to mentally give triple chocolates cupcakes to everyone who reads this! =) ONWARD! Oh also this has some content that should not be read by anyone under the age of 16 for safety reasons! **

**P.S. sorry for the shortness of this chapter**

**RECAP:**

As soon as Mia and Letty had finished and let me go Dom gave me a once over before pulling me into his arms and kissing me. I had to lock my knees in place but I gave as good as I got and we pulled back out of breath before I realized that I couldn't just send them away I was going to have to tell them something if not everything I just couldn't lose them all again I just wasn't strong enough.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

I didn't want anyone to see me with them and make the three of them into targets so I told them to take a cab to their hotel and not to come to my place till noon tomorrow. They were quite adamant about staying with me however I told them that if they wanted me to stick around they would do as I said. I knew I was being cold but I also knew that there were eyes and ears everywhere and I wasn't finished with my self-appointed task yet. They all agreed unhappily and Dom gave me a bruising kiss before he got into the cab with the girls and gave the driver the directions. I waited until they were out of sight before I turned and went back inside the hospital and headed down to the secret lab that thrived underneath of its cover. The package that Lei had given me needed to be taken care of, after all I owed him for taking care of me off the books and I needed to calm my emotions and swirling thoughts before I talked to Dom, Letty and Mia again. I was recognized on sight by the guys who were guarding the entrance and after they patted me down and scanned the package they let me inside the lab where I immediately put the contents of the package to use.

Four hours later I was done with my task and the package was completely emptied, I was patted down again before I was able to leave the lab. I didn't bother pointing out the fact that if I had wanted to take anything from inside the lab they couldn't have stopped me from doing so. Instead I took the pat down and left through one of the exit tunnels which came out three hundred feet away from the hospital and right behind a club that was always opened 24/7. I walked into the club and ordered three shots of whisky straight up before I walked onto the dance floor and began to let loose while I waited for my contact to find me. About two hours later I had the new information that I had been waiting for and decided to stop and grab a case of beer before I headed back to my place intending to get a good night's sleep. However Dom had a different idea and when I got to my place there he was waiting for me. I put the beer away and took him up to my living space, things happened and the next thing I know the sun is shining and Dom's phone is ringing. I groaned my body not wanting to move but I finally pulled myself up into a sitting position as Dom answered his phone while I stretched whimpering slightly at the pain I felt from my wounds which I knew were going to leave a scar. I grabbed a quick shower and after cleaning my wounds and re-wrapping them I got dressed and headed out to the living room to grab something to eat. I heard the shower turn on as I started the coffee pot and smiled a bit before shaking myself out of my stupor and making some maple sausages, biscuits and scrambled eggs. Normally I wouldn't make all of those at once but since I had company I figured it couldn't hurt. We ate in relative silence and Dom helped me clean up and put the food away when I heard a chime which signaled to me that someone was at the garage door.

I went downstairs and let Letty and Mai in, both giving me knowing looks and wiggling their eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes at their antics but smiled nonetheless and after shutting and locking the garage door I lead them upstairs, after stopping to wipe off the keypad which had my bloody fingerprints still on it. We all went upstairs and sat in my living room, Letty and Mia sat on the love-seat and Dom sat on the single leather couch-chair I had I sat on his lap and I began to tell them everything. They were good about not interrupting me however they did gasp or growl and whisper some choice words at different points. Finally I was done and there was a silence in the room as everyone thought over everything I had told them. "I'm not leaving you again no matter the danger." Dom said breaking the silence and pulling me even closer to him. His tone was firm and I knew that there would be no arguing with him on this so I just nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_**Journal:**_

_**I can't believe it has already been twenty years since that day that my little family came for me. So many things have happened, in some of those times I admit that I wanted to run away and leave so they could be safe. However Dom always seemed to know exactly when those times were because he would find me and change my mind.**_

_**I am now 44 years old, I am the wife of Dominic Toretto and we have three sets of twins, all a boy and girl combo. And all of them were complete surprises because I never showed any signs of being pregnant, but enough about me. Letty and Mia both got good guys and they each have three kids of their own.**_

_**Dom and I both agreed that this life is never something that we planned on, its just a miracle that happened. We also agreed that we should be completely honest with our kids and that they should be able to take care of themselves so we made sure that they can fight, but beyond that we would let them pursue their own dreams. Not surprisingly they all have a way with cars but they also have their own lives which we are happy to cheer them on in.**_

_**I never told Dom, Letty, Mia or the guys this but that day that they found me was a huge turning point in my life. Even bigger than the day that I became a member of their 'family'. How can you tell someone that their coming for you and complete love in you kept you from finishing your-self appointed mission and then committing suicide? I had thought that they would be better off without me and my problems, but because of them I have become who I am today. A friend, sister, wife and mother.**_

**Dom, Letty, Kids, Mia or guys ( I put your names by who I thought would first read this, guys your all grouped together because that's the only way you would read this…yeah I know how you all opperate) Thank you so much for giving me your love, time, trust and loyalty. I love you all so much!**

Thank you for reading, sorry for this ending I know it's not much but I feel like this story for me is at an end. I enjoyed writing this! =) Good bye.


End file.
